


Halloween Party Hookup

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jisung and Chenle go to their first ever Frat Halloween party, enter Johnny.Or the fic where Jisung Chenle and Johnny have a threeway at a Halloween party.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Halloween Party Hookup

“I can’t believe you actually dressed up.” Chenle said to Jisung as they walked towards the frat house, already able to hear the loud music. The younger boy was wearing furry ears and he’d drawn whiskers on his cheeks and a black dot on his nose. When Jisung first said he was going to be a mouse Chenle was skeptical, but seeing it now he couldn’t deny the costume definitely fit Jisung.

“I think I look sexy.” Jisung joked, making them both burst out laughing.

“Yeah sure whatever makes you feel better.” Chenle teased back as they walked into the party.

“Come dance with me.” Jisung shouted over the music, leading Chenle out onto the crowded dance floor. The two had only been dancing for a few minutes when Johnny came over and threw his arms around their shoulders. 

“What are two sexy little freshmen like you doing down here?” Johnny teased. 

“Hey.” Jisung greeted Johnny, ducking out from the older boy’s arm and continuing to dance. 

Chenle didn’t join Jisung, remaining with Johnny and getting a good look at the older boy’s outfit. Johnny was wearing tight black pants, what looked a black cowboy hat, and a black studded jacket with no shirt underneath leaving Johnny’s abs completely exposed. It was like a cowboy from Chenle’s wildest dream. Johnny knew what the look on Chenle’s face meant, leaning down to whisper in the younger boy’s ear. 

“You ready to go upstairs baby?” Chenle nodded eagerly and Johnny laughed, turning towards Jisung. “Me and Chenle are going to my room, you better come join us soon.”

Jisung shot them a thumbs up and Johnny led Chenle through the crowd towards the stairs. As soon as they were in Johnny’s room Chenle was on his knees, tugging Johnny’s black leather pants down and freeing his huge cock. 

Chenle didn’t waste a second, stuffing Johnny’s dick into his mouth until he felt the mushroom head hit the back of his throat. Johnny curled his fingers through Chenle’s hair, encouraging the younger boy. Chenle eagerly bobbed on the erection, stroking the portion that didn’t fit in his mouth.

Drool spilled down Chenle’s chin as he gave Johnny a very sloppy blowjob, although based off of the older boy’s moans Johnny didn’t seem to mind. Johnny gently stroked Chenle’s hair as the younger boy continued sucking the monster cock. 

“Fuck.” Johnny groaned when Chenle took even more into his mouth, only to gag and need to pull off. “Come here baby.” 

Johnny lifted Chenle off the floor and up onto Johnny’s bed before stepping out of his pants and leaning in to kiss the younger boy. As the two made out Johnny stripped Chenle of his clothes, flipping Chenle over once he was naked and exposing the boy’s round ass. Licking his lips, Johnny gave Chenle’s ass a hard smack, making the cheek bounce. 

“Daddy.” Chenle whined. Johnny smirked and gave the other cheek a smack before spreading them and exposing Chenle’s pink little hole. 

Covering his fingers with lube, Johnny carefully pressed one inside of Chenle, the younger boy’s hole sucking the digit into the tight heat. Chenle let out a quiet whine as he felt Johnny’s thick finger stretching him open but Johnny knew exactly what he was doing and before long Chenle was whining helplessly into Johnny’s pillow as the older boy drove his finger directly into Chenle’s prostate.

Just as Johnny added a second finger the door to his room opened and a sweaty Jisung walked in. Chenle lifted his head up to see who it was, groaning in acknowledgement when he realized it was Jisung. 

“What took you so long?” Johnny asked, pressing both fingers fully into Chenle’s tight hole. 

“Sorry Johnny.” Jisung apologized as he walked over towards them. Johnny however gave Jisung a disapproving look and after a second Jisung corrected himself. “Sorry daddy.”

“It’s ok baby.” Johnny told him, leaning in and kissing Jisung. As the two kissed Johnny scissored his fingers inside Chenle making the boy whine needily, feeling slightly left out. 

“You know Chenle’s being a bit loud. Think you could fix that?” Johnny hinted, breaking the kiss with Jisung. The youngest smiled and stripped down quickly before climbing onto the bed and guiding his hard cock between Chenle’s lips. 

Chenle suckled on the tip of Jisung’s long cock as Johnny continued stretching his hole. Chenle reached up and pulled Jisung’s hips forward, another few inches of Jisung’s cock sliding into Chenle’s mouth. 

Once he was satisfied Chenle was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out of the boy and wiped them on the bed, turning to look at the younger two. Jisung was moaning loudly as Chenle worked his tongue over the sensitive head. Seeing the two together gave Johnny an idea.

“Jisung baby,” Johnny said, the boy’s head quickly turning to look at him. “Why don’t you use that nice cock of yours to fuck Chenle open for me.”

Jisung pulled his dick out of Chenle’s mouth with a pop and spun the boy around. Johnny moved to sit at his desk and watched as Jiung placed Chenle’s legs onto his shoulders and lined up with the stretched entrance before pressing into the quivering hole.

Chenle whined as he felt Jisung’s long cock slip inside of him and Jisung’s moaned as Chenle’s hole sucked his cock inside. Although Jisung and Chenle had fucked countless times they’d never done it with Johnny watching them and knowing the senior could see their every move only added to the pleasure. Once he’d bottomed out Jisung looked over at Johnny, waiting for permission and, with a nod from Johnny, Jisung started moving.

Jisung set a fast pace, fucking hard into Chenle as the older boy whined loudly. Jisung knew exactly what he was doing, finding Chenle’s prostate right away and pounding into the bundle of nerves with each thrust. 

Johnny stroked himself lazily as the younger boys fucked. They were facing away from Johnny so he couldn’t see their faces but he’d fucked Chenle more than enough times to know exactly how the boy looked. However Johnny decided he wanted a better view and called out to the pair. “Jisung, bring him over here.” 

Jisung jumped slightly at Johnny’s voice, he’d completely forgotten the older boy was there. Jisung carefully pulled out and lifted Chenle up, carrying him to where Johnny was sitting and laying Chenle onto the floor. 

“Keep fucking him.” Johnny ordered and after a ‘yes daddy’ Jisung slid back inside Chenle’s tight ass. Jisung resumed his quick pace, pounding hard into Chenle as the whining boy gripped the carpet, hoping to ground himself from the pleasure that tore through him. 

Tired of just watching, Johnny stood up and walked over to Jisung, presenting his pulsing erection to the boy. Without missing a beat Jisung sucked Johnny into his mouth, working his tongue along the shaft as he continued fucking hard into Chenle. 

“Fuck baby.” Johnny moaned as Jisung started massaging Johnny’s massive balls. Johnny tightened his grip in Jisung’s hair and pulled the boy’s head further onto his cock, Jisung didn’t have a gag reflex and Johnny knew that with a little work Jisung could take his entire dick down his throat. 

Jisung’s thrusts stuttered as more and more of Johnny’s monster cock slid into his mouth and down his throat. Chenle whined in annoyance but fell silent as he looked up. Johnny was big already but from this angle he looked even bigger, and Jisung was taking it all. 

Johnny let out a groan when Jisung’s face was buried in his pubes, the boy still thrusting weakly into Chenle. Johnny ran his hand along Jisung’s neck, pausing at the point where his cock was clearly lodged inside Jisung’s throat. 

To Johnny’s surprise Jisung suddenly let out a loud moan around Johnny’s cock and when Chenle let out a whine right after Johnny realized Jisung had cum inside the boy. Johnny carefully slid out, his dick covered in spit, precum, and throat slime. Jisung panted heavily and Johnny couldn’t blame him, most people couldn’t handle taking eleven inches of dick down their throat.

“Why don’t you rest baby.” Johnny said. 

“Ok daddy.” Jisung answered weakly, pulling out and laying down on the floor next to Chenle. Jisung’s eyes were half open but he noticed something black landing next to him on the carpet. 

“You might want to prep yourself baby.” Johnny instructed. Curious, Jisung opened his eyes and realized Johnny had dropped a dildo onto the floor next to him. Looking up, Jisung saw Johnny smirking down at him. “I’m fucking after I’m done with Chenle.”

Johnny turned his attention to Chenle, the younger boy whining weakly and grinding his hips against the carpet as Jisung’s cum leaked from his hole. Johnny gathered Chenle into his arms and sat back down by his desk, lowering Chenle onto his cock.

Chenle bit down on Johnny’s shoulder as he felt the huge cock splitting him open, Jisung wasn’t small but his dick was nothing compared to Johnny’s. After giving Chenle a second to adjust, Johnny lifted him up before dropping Chenle back onto his dick. Chenle whined loudly and Johnny repeated the action, letting gravity impale Chenle on his cock.

As Johnny bounced Chenle in his lap Jisung started working the dildo inside his own hole. Seeing the youngest, Johnny turned Chenle around so the boy could watch as Jisung pressed the dildo hard into his prostate and arched his back.

The room quickly filled with whines from Jisung and Chenle, grunts from Johnny, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Chenle was already close to cumming, Jisung had brought him right to the edge and with Johnny’s huge cock stabbing into his prostate Chenle knew he would be cumming in no time.

“Fuck daddy I’m gonna cum.” Chenle whined out. Smirking again, Johnny beckoned Jisung over. Jisung crawled towards them, not even bothering to remove the dildo that was resting inside of him, and once he was within reach Johnny led Jisung’s head to Chenle’s leaking erection. 

Jisung sucked Chenle down to the base with ease and feeling Jisung’s warm mouth around his aching cock pushed Chenle over the edge. Letting out a loud whine, Chenle gripped Jisung’s hair tightly and pumped shot after shot of cum down Jisung’s throat, the younger boy swallowing every drop.

Once Chenle had finished cumming Jisung let the twitching cock fall from his lips and Johnny lifted the fucked out boy off of his lap, carrying Chenle over to the bed and gently placing him on the mattress. Chenle mumbled something and rolled over, Johnny knew the younger boy often fell asleep after sex and wasn’t surprised when he heard faint snoring.

Turning back to Jisung, who was still on the floor, Johnny walked over and dropped to his knees between Jisung’s legs. Johnny flipped Jisung onto his stomach and carefully withdrew the dildo before replacing it with his own cock, hissing as the tight heat surrounded him.

Jisung let out a long whine as Johnny filled him, arching his back as the older boy fucked into him with one long thrust. Johnny set a gentle pace, knowing it would drive the younger boy wild with desire. Jisung liked getting fucked hard and rough, he didn’t appreciate slow passionate sex. 

Sure enough after a minute of Johnny’s gentle fucking Jisung was trying to fuck himself back onto Johnny’s long cock, but the firm grip Johnny had on the boy’s hips meant Jisung was stuck with whatever speed Johnny chose. Whimpering, Jisung turned to look back at Johnny boy, giving the older boy his best puppy dog eyes in hopes Johnny would speed up.

“Harder daddy, please.” Jisung whined, hoping the name would make Johnny change his mind.

To Jisung’s relief Johnny smiled down at him, brushing a hand over Jisung’s cheek. “Of course baby.”

Johnny slowly pulled back until only the tip remained inside Jisung before slamming hard back into the boy and Jisung couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure he let out. Johnny quickly switched to a rough pace, pounding his huge cock into Jisung as the younger boy buried his face in a pillow that was next to him.

Continuing his aggressive pace, Johnny curled his fingers in Jisung’s hair and yanked the boy’s head up, leaning forward to whisper in Jisung’s ear. “Don’t hide your noises baby, I want to hear you.”

Jisung didn’t want to disappoint Johnny and let his moans, whines, and whimpers fall from his lips. The sounds only encouraged Johnny to fuck Jisung harder, the older boy using his grip in Jisung’s hair to drag the younger’s body back to meet his powerful thrusts.

Within minutes Jisung was reduced to a drooling mess, his hard cock leaking precum all over the carpet below him. Johnny continued brutally fucking Jisung and he could tell the younger boy was close from the way Jisung’s hole clenched around him. Picking up his pace and targeting Jisung’s prostate, Johnny soon pushed Jisung over the edge.

Jisung’s whole body shook as his second orgasm tore through him and Johnny was impressed he hadn’t even needed to touch Jisung’s dick to get the younger to cum. Jisung whined loudly, his tight hole spasming around Johnny as he sprayed cum all over the carpet. 

Johnny came soon after, fucking Jisung through his orgasm before the emptying his own balls inside Jisung’s still spasming hole. Johnny groaned as he came and Jisung whined weakly as he felt Johnny’s cum filling him up. 

Once he’d finished painting Jisung’s insides white Johnny pulled out, picking Jisung up and placing him on the bed with Chenle before climbing in between the two freshmen. Jisung moved his head onto Johnny’s chest, the sound of the older boy’s heartbeat soothing him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween(yes I know Halloween is over but it's fine Halloween parties can last through the weekend.)
> 
> Tbh I kinda missed writing bottom Jisung because frankly the world needs more of it so don't be surprised if I write some more fics of Jisung getting fucked. 
> 
> Oh and if anyone wondered Jisung's outfit is based on his costume from 2018(I genuinely have no idea what his costume is but I think it's a mouse), Johnny's is based on his teaser photos from Resonance and Chenle doesn't have a costume because lord knows I wasn't having him dressed up as fucking pennywise while having sex. 
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
